Lost in Time
by Danxee
Summary: Everyone died and only Naruko was left but she did not have much time as well. Finally accepting her fate and expecting to see her loved ones in the after life, she wakes up in a forest instead. - Fem Naru x Kakashi TimeTravel Ratings may change in the future.
1. Prologue

_Third Person's POV _

Naruko Uzumaki looked at the corpses surrounding her.

_'It's finally over' _She thought.

The fourth shinobi war had finally ended and she won but she was the only one left. Sure she finally dealt with all the threats; Obito(who actually ended up helping them), Madara, Zetsu and the _fucking goddess _Kaguya. Her team, her friends, her kage, her senseis, her lover- all of them were dead. She could feel the exhaustion taking place and knew that her end was coming as well, noting that she had depleted her chakra reserves.

**'Naruko?'** The kyubi- known to her now as Kurama, called her.

'Kurama? Guess it's not only me that's left but you as well huh' she thought

**'You're dying kit'**

'I know Kurama. I can't wait to actually see all my love ones again'

**'You did well kit'**

'Did well? I did nothing. I left my comrades to die. There's nothing left anymore' She thought while grimacing.

Kurama did not reply back and for one last time, she looked around and then gazed above. She finally let herself succumbed to darkness while Kurama just looked at the blonde Uzumaki, knowing full well how much regret and guilt she felt right now.

_'If only there's a way to change everything' _ The Kyubi thought, watching his jinchuriki close her eyes.

Little did they know that the Kyubi's thought would end them back in the past.

A/N: Okay this was my first ever Naruto fanfiction that I will be reviving and I posted this on wattpad and here before but I lost the will to continue and now I kinda found the will again but I will be honest and my vocabulary is crap so I will try my best to write a decent story despite that. Hopefully this time I can continue it and somehow make it as detailed as it could be.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 1

_Naruko's POV _

**_'NARUKO!'_**

**_'UZUMAKI!'_**

**_'KIT'_**

**_'WAKE UP!'_**

_Strange _ I thought. I should be dead but how come I can hear a voice? Could it belong to my dead comrades? I tried opening my eyes and blinked then looked around. I felt my eyes widened as I noticed I was in a forest that seemed awfully familiar and then after a few more seconds of observation, it hit me. It was a forest not that far away from Konoha. I then began to panic as to why I was here and what was happening.

_Didn't I defeat Kaguya? Am I stuck in a tsukuyomi? Could it be possible it was already a tsukuyomi all along? I haven't really defeated her? What about all my friends? My teachers? Baa-chan? Kakashi? The citizens of each villages? Each villages' kages? My comrades? Were there sacrifices all for nothing?_ I thought, not realizing that I was actually already hyperventilating.

**_'Kit! Calm down. Breathe!'_**

_"_Kurama?!" I exclaimed out loud after hearing the familiar voice of the biju sealed in to me that became my partner.

_'**Yes it's me kit. Now, breathe**'_ Kurama said and gave me a rhythm I could follow and so I did. After a while I was finally able to catch my breath and had finally calmed down.

"Kurama, tell me, we did beat Kaguya, right?" I asked, voice desperate and hopeful.

**_'Yes. Yes we did' _**

"Then why are we alive?!"

**_'That is something I can't answer yet. Even I cannot comprehend this phenomenon and oh by the way kid, you're a ten year old again and this time you have red hair'_**

"I'm WHAT?!" She blurted out.

**_'You're ten, you're back to being ten and you're a redhead now like Gaara and your mom' _**

_"_What? How is that possible and why?_"_ I asked, annoyance hinted in my tone. Because of this, my chakra control is mostly likely a mess and my body might be as stiff as a board. But then I smiled as I held my hair, at least it would help me prove I'm an Uzumaki.

**_'I also cannot answer that but it seems we have traveled back in time' _**

I frozed at this and let go of my hair, I felt my mind completely repeating what Kurama just said. I tried to discern what he said and when I finally processed it...

"WHAT?!" I yelled out loud and immediately covered my mouth.

_How can I be so stupid as to shout when there might be other shinobis around. Oh kami above! I hope I'm the only one here. _I thought then decided to calm myself before conversing back with the fox.

"Well let's say we_ did_ travel back in time, what date is it?" I asked raising a brow while crossing my arms.

**'_I dont know. Look kit, I'm as clueless as you_'** Kurama replied honestly. **'_I was in deep thought actually when I woke up still inside you and then I realized that we had traveled back in time and so I decided to wake up you up._'** He added and I nodded, not even wondering how he realized we traveled back in time.

I sat in a criss cross position while summarizing what I found out so far. When I had finally understand and realized everything, I paled at the thought of seeing my once dead love ones, being alive and well. Heck I don't even know what timeline I am with now. I could be in the First Shinobi War or the Second or the Third! How can I even avoid breaking down instantly once I see someone I was really close with in the future, or from where I came from? Dread filled me as I realized that there is a high possibility of encountering one of my friends this soon.

**_'Hey kit.'_** Kurama called, probably sensing my nerves. **'_Why dont you stay here and train?_'** Kurama suggested.

"Yeah. I think I should go and do that" I replied and stood up and went to look for a place in the forest where I could possibly train without any disturbances.

* * *

I took a deep breath and released it before forming my signature hand seal.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

With that, about a hundred of my clones flooded the forest I was currently residing at. I can't help but grin after seeing a hundred redheads.

"Well then, 20 will do tree walking and then after that, they will start water walking. 30 will be practicing taijutsu so we will have 15 clones fight against 15 other clones. The other 50 will start with the rasengan" I said, assigning them of what they should do and they immediately went to work.

"I can only hope I'm not in the time of the First Shinobi War. If I remember correctly, it was Nidaime-sama who made the Kage Bunshin and I'd be damned if he just started making the jutsu and here I am, knowing it and how it works." I muttered and shuddered at the thought of facing either the Shodaime or the Nidaime.

**_'What about you kit?_'** Kurama asked which brought me back to reality. I shook away the thought of facing the First and Second Hokage and decided to reply to Kurama.

"I'll try and see if I can still summon the boss and the others before I even try and gather natural energy."

_Well, here goes nothing. _

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Well, _shit. _ Nothing happened. That only means I'm at the time where I haven't been able to sign the summoning contract. Well there goes my rasenshuriken.

**_'Kit, it seems that you still acquire all five elements which probably is the result after getting some of the chakra of my siblings and I'_** Kurama said and I decided to focus on my elements instead of senjutsu, which I am not capable of doing as of the moment. Most of the clones that were practicing tree walking had either slipped or was blown away from the tree. It was not that strong so the clones survived being blown away. As for the others who were practicing rasengan, they were having a harder time because there were no water balloons or rubber ball to practice with. The clones assigned in taijutsu weren't faring any better. It was obvious that they all had a hard time adapting to the new changes in their body, seeing that they had somewhat revert in age in a way.

After four hours of nonstop training, the clones who were asked to climb the trees and water walk has finished their exercises. The clones who were training in taijutsu had also finished 2 hours ago. The clones practicing this were dismissed after which strained me somehow. However, the clones doing the rasengan was only about 1/4 away from finishing the process. I had already finished my own training and was able to do some of the basic jutsus for the five elements but I focused more on wind jutsus seeing that wind is my primary element. I sighed and decided to look for food and then start a fire when I come back. As I was wandering around, I had found a nearby lake and decided to go fishing. After half an hour, I was able to catch enough to satisfy myself for the rest of the afternoon before I continue training.

When I came back, I saw that my clones are still not done with the rasengan and a small smile crept in my face knowing that they are trying their best. I then started a fire to cook the fishes I caught and decided to dispel my clones even though they had not finished the rasengan yet. I dispelled them one by one, each and every experience and memory they had were passed to me. I saddened after gaining their memories because I felt that even my clones were having a hard time at the sudden changes and for the nth time, I sighed. I decided to rest for a bit, seeing that I am physically tired especially after the training my clones did for me. After a few more minutes, I noticed the fish was ready so I dug in after mumbling a soft and quick "Itadakimasu"

After eating I put out the fire and then stood up to find a place I can stay for the time being. I was again wandering the forest when I saw a cave that seemed to be unoccupied. I went inside to check the cave and inspected if it was safe enough for me to stay. Fortunately, it was indeed safe and there was no one residing in it.

**_'Kit why don't you rest here for a few hours before continuing your training?_'** Kurama suggested. I felt that Kurama was a little bit worried about myself but knowing him, he wont be so straightforward about it so I just giggled.

"I think I might just do that. I'm tired"

* * *

After what seemed like a week and half, I had finally gotten the courage to go to Konoha and seek the answers to the questions I had in mind. I know I was not mentally ready to face the love ones I lost in the future but I had to be strong, for them not to die again, for a better future for the shinobi world. I have improved a lot due to the past week's training. My taijutsu had become better, probably at a level of high genin or low chūnin even though it was far from perfect. There are still faults in my stances and my reactions were a bit sloppy but my instincts make up for it, I guess. I was also able to perfect the rasengan and could form it with a help of another clone for about 5 minutes. Although it is risky to use the rasengan since I'm not sure if I'm at the point where dad is alive and has already finished it but I couldn't help myself but re-learn it since it was dad's original jutsu and it's the one that I have been practicing with Pervy Sage.

The memories of dad and Pervy Sage made me smile sadly. I never really got to grow up with dad but meeting him after almost losing control and being able to somehow fight alongside him made up for it. Pervy Sage is another story. I was attached to him after our training trip. Sure he was far from being a good role model but times with him made me feel what it's like with a dad. After all, he acted like the father I never had. I had already decided that I will change certain events that will lead to a brighter future. If I can help it, I wont let Pervy Sage die once more.

_**'You might even be able to save your jiji, kit.'** _ Kurama said and with that thought, I smiled. I may not be sure what the date is exactly but who knows?

Giggling to myself, I decided to take a bath in the lake before leaving for Konoha. After my bath, I then changed into an outfit which is a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that is white in color and held closed with a blue obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and black shinobi sandals. I was thankful that the seal I used to myself to store things was still in tact and functioning. Although this is my only spare clothing but well I guess I'll need to go shopping. I then saw my reflection on the water and smiled. I could pass off as my mom's twin especially with my red hair.

**_'You indeed look like your mother now' _**Kurama said making me grin.

'Well, I am her daughter 'ttebayo!'

I felt Kurama scoff as he heard my verbal tic and I just shrugged it off. I had also prepared my ninja tools but somehow, I got more comfortable in using senbons so that's usually what comprises my ninja tools although there are a few kunais and shurikens.

_Now we are off to Konoha. _ I thought and memories from the war in my time flashed through my mind but I shook the thought off and tried to reel my emotions and then cleared my mind. I was still anxious at what could be waiting for me but this is the start of the change.

* * *

I was jumping from tree to tree to arrive at Konoha, I was going at a fast rate that wont be possible for normal genins but who said I'm a normal genin? I used to be Hokage in the future! I then came to an abrupt stop when I realized that there is a high chance that my memories will be checked and I needed a cover story too! I was almost about to panic but Kurama beat me to it.

**_'Don't worry about that kit. I've got it covered' _**Kurama said which reassured me a lot. After all, I trust him.

"Thanks Kurama!"

**_'Whatever'_**

I smiled after hearing Kurama's reply. I really am grateful that he is with me right now or else I might have just lost it. Everything seemed so unreal and the fact that I am yet to find out who I will be seeing brings more anxiety. After an hour or so, I had arrived near the gates of Konoha. I smiled at the nostalgic sight but I stopped walking when I noticed the Hokage Monument. There are only three stoned faces whom belongs to the First, Second and Third hokages. Dread filled my insides, knowing that I am in the timeline where my parents are alive and my dad is yet to be announced Hokage which means it's probably at the time of the Third Shinobi War.

_Shit _

I decided to close my eyes for a moment and memories of my parents filled my mind, I bit my lip to prevent myself from crying and after a few more minutes, I finally was able to calm myself down.

"Well, here I go" I mumbled, fist clenching to help myself calm my nerves more and in preparation in case I already meet someone familiar at the gates.

* * *

A/N: Okay that's it for the first chapter! It might seem that there weren't that much revisions but I think there are. I also hope this chapter was more detailed than before and better. I would also apologize for I suck at narrating, especially fight scenes in the near future. Also, most of the characters would probably seem out of character since I can't really get their attitude that much. I might also include other personas since I honestly know little of what happened.

Take note that I won't be following strictly what happened in canon and so expect that there might be a lot of change of events in what happened in canon and in this story.


End file.
